Challenge Accepted
by Sweet Lunar Land
Summary: Isabella Swan has been crushing on Edward Cullen since grade ten. They're both adults now and are living two very different lives. Bella is simple girl who doesn't get many dates while Edward is the regular player. The best part? They're best friends and Bella gets Edward to agree to playing "The Love Game" with her. So whoever falls in love first, loses. AU. Lemons. BxEd.AxJ.RxEm


**I heard you're a player, so lets play a game.**

**Lets sweet talk.**

**Lets play fight. **

**Lets talk 24/7.**

**Lets tell each other "good morning" and "good night" everyday.**

**Lets take walks together.**

**Lets give each other nicknames.**

**Lets hangout with each others friends.**

**Lets go on dates.**

**Lets talk on the phone all night long.**

**Lets hold each other.**

**Lets kiss and hug each other.**

**And whoever falls in love first, loses.**

* * *

**BPov:**

The annoying scream of my alarm clock rung in my ears, forcing me to wake from my most wonderful dream where my best friend—Edward Cullen—and I were in the middle of the most amazing dream sex I'd ever had. Over and over he'd say my name as he thrust inside me. Harder and faster. I get wet just thinking about it. We were at his place, in his room, our clothing scattered around the floor and our bodies tangled together when-

_RIIIIIIIIIING_

I groaned, the clock next to my bed interrupting my thoughts. I whacked it with my hand repeatedly but it just wouldn't shut up! Opening both my eyes and glaring at the machine from hell, I grabbed it and got up to throw it out the window. Stupid clock. Stupid morning. I just want to go back to dreaming about him! His beautiful green eyes, capturing me every time. His defined, lickable jaw. His smooth, velvet voice whispering my name. Gah, where is my god damn toy? I'll need it for today.

Opening the window, I cursed the damn clock one more time before letting it fall down three stories. I lived in an apartment in Seattle, not too far from where Edward and I worked.

Wait a second..

Oh my god! Today is Tuesday, which means I have to get to work in.. Fuck.. I threw out my clock and now I don't know the time! _Curse you, Lady Luck! _Why does this happen to me?

Tripping over the books that are laying carelessly around my room, I jumped in the shower and turned the water on to its hottest.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Ouch, that burns!_

I shut the water off, this time slowly turning it on until the temperature was just right. I washed myself and quickly shaved, too.

Turning off the shower and drying myself off, I practically ran out the bathroom and tripped over my feet—yet again. Falling face first onto the hard ground. "Ow..." I groaned, cursing my clumsiness as well.

Once I had picked myself off from my shameful state on the ground, I look at myself in the mirror. "Fuck, this is going to bruise so easily.."

_Curse you clock. Curse you Lady Luck. Curse you water. Curse you clumsiness. Curse you stupid bruise. Why is everything going wrong today?_

This time I slowly made my way to my closet, opening it up and finding my work uniform. Since I was a waitress at _J'adore, _I had to wear a black top, tight black skirt, and black heels along with my apron and name-tag. I looked like a slut, but I couldn't complain. It was my job, after all._ A job with a creepy boss who won't stop staring at my god damn ass._ Ugh. I hate my job.

Really the only thing good about my life is Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice, Rosalie and I met way back in preschool, and we've been inseparable ever since. Edward and I met back in high school. He was the school most handsome, most charming, and most popular guy whilst I was a teachers pet, a nerd, a bookworm. It's really unbelievable that he decided to be my lab partner and invite me to one of his parties. No one ever did unless they needed something from me—which was usually someone to do their work and projects for them. Edward didn't want anything though. Nothing but my friendship.

Okay, maybe that's not entirely true. He wanted Rosalie's number for his friend, Emmett. But he still wanted to be friends after I gave him her number, so he did want my friendship, too!

The thing was, I had a crush on him. One that lasted from grade ten—when we first talked—till now. I was a jumping, hyper mess the entire day after our class together. He gave me butterflies and has ever since then.

_Speaking of Edward, he's late in picking me up._ Once I had gotten dressed I went downstairs and picked up my clock again to check the time, only to throw it in the dumpster out back. Stupid thing.

Where could Edward be? He's never late. I'm starting to worry. What if his car broke down and he was mugged and beaten? What if he got into an accident? What if he was drugged and killed last night when he went to the bar? What if I never see him again? Why the hell is he-

Just then, his Volvo appeared and eased my paranoid mind. He stopped right in front of me and rolled down the windows. God dammit. He looks so sexy in his black shirt. It clings to his body, showing every inch of his perfect chest and abs. And his smile? Mama Mia. His uncontrollable hair that I want to put my fingers in and feel? Just perfect. He was perfect. Everything he did was perfect. Fuck me now, Edward.

"You just gunna stand there all day, beautiful?" He teased, licking his lips and staring at me.

"Just stalling. I really don't want to go to work today." I sighed and got into his car, putting my seat belt on and my bag in the back seat. "Rough start to the day."

"Hmm.. I can see that." He pointed to my forehead, which was turning a light purple colour because of my fall this morning. I groaned.

"Don't ask." I sighed and turned on the radio to forget about the tingling in between my legs, and my awful morning.

He chuckled, "Well, I had a wonderful morning. You should have come with us last night, the guys and I got really drunk and scored a few girls. I'm sure you would have gotten laid if you came."

Oh, that's one thing I forgot to mention. He was a player. He never stayed with the same girl for more than a two weeks and he always had one night stands. He was a sex god. You would have to be really slutty or get him really drunk to be able to get him in your bed again. "Do I know this one?" I said, trying to hide the bitterness to my voice.

"Maybe. Ever heard of Tanya Denali?" He asked, his eyes set on the street.

"Yes, we went to school with her and her two sisters for a year before they moved to Alaska a few years ago. Nice to hear that Tanya the Sluts back."

"Really, Bella? Again with the name calling toward my ladies?"

"They aren't yours, Edward."

"Then why do they keep coming back?"

I sighed. We'd fought about this again and again. I stayed silent for the rest of the ride, just staring outside my window for the rest of the ride.

Work was awful today, too. Tanya and her sisters came to _J'adore_ and were seated in my section. They came just to ogle at Edward. How the hell did they know we worked here?

They kept staring at him and whispering, giggling often when he winked at them. Ugh. Gross. It took all I had not to attack those fake bitches and rip put their eyes for looking at him.

What really pissed me off is what they said to me. After I brought them their food, Tanya looked at me and said "What do you think about him, Bella? He's really good at sex, isn't he?" She had smirked. That bitch looked so smug with her fake nails, her fake boobs, her fake tan, her fake everything! She knew we were just friends, and she probably knows I have the hots for him! Dumb and dumber just snickered when they saw me go red with anger. And after that, she leaned back and said "That'll be all for today, waitress. Please bring us out bill."

Bitch. I should have spat in her food. I should have, but I didn't. Why didn't I? Ugh.

And those sluts didn't even leave me a tip! Stupid Tanya, with her stupid nails, her stupid looks, her stupid smirk, her stupid and expensive clothing. She's so stupid.

My boss wouldn't stop staring at my ass the entire day, too. He could stare at his girlfriends ass, but no. He decides to stare at mine. And he doesn't even try to be discreet about it. He even winked at me today. He _winked_. Gross.

"You are so not in a good mood today." I heard a childlike voice say from behind me. I already knew who it was, I didn't need to turn around.

"What gave me away?" I said sourly.

Alice went in front of my and stared into my eyes, as if she was searching for something. "A vein pops out on your neck when you're angry." She said, smiling and pointing to my neck where, sure enough, was a thick blue vein screaming for attention.

"Have I always done that?" I asked, suddenly feeling insecure about my neck. My god damn _neck_. Alice nodded and I groaned for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Ladies," Edward greeted as he walked into the break room and sat right in between me and Alice, putting and arm around both our shoulders. "how are you guys doing?"

"Hi, Edward!" Alice said merrily, looking exactly like a child on Christmas morning. I tried to hide my smirk, she was so cute sometimes but hell in others. "Bella's moody, and I'm great! I got this cute family in my section today and they left me a huge tip! And then Jasper texted me and we're planning to go to a club tonight. Oh! You guys should totally come! It'll be so much fun!" The pixie said in one breath. _That's our Alice._

"Hmm.. Sounds great. I'll be there." Edward said, probably thinking about who he'll be taking to bed tonight. Me.. Please, please take me to bed Edward.. "You coming, Bella?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I don't know.."

"Oh, c'mon Bells! Please, for me?" Alice pleaded, pouting slightly and whimpering like a puppy.

"You're lucky you're cute, Alice. Fine. I'll come." I sighed.

I had just agreed to go to hell. I know it.

* * *

I had two hours to get ready after Edward dropped me off back home. I practically ripped off my uniform and ran to the shower again. This time I was careful not to burn myself, though. Once I finished showering off my day, I slipped into my rarely used red dress. It was strapless and stopped just barely above my legs, making me look taller than I really was. It got my curves to pop out too. I wasn't a sexy girl—hell, I was just plain boring—but this dress made me look like someone else. I felt like someone else in it. I applied a light blush and mascara and left my hair down.

My phone vibrated in my purse as I put on my black jimmy choos and I picked it up without looking at the caller. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. Alice couldn't pick you up, Jasper said she had a few shots before leaving the house and she's already tipsy. I'm downstairs waiting for you, come out when you're ready." I heard Edward say on the other line.

"Oh, okay. I'll be down in a second." I hung up the phone and looked at myself once more in the mirror, praying to god I looked good for Edward and that I didn't trip again tonight.

Once I was inside his car I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. He looked so sexy. His hair was all over the place and he was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Ugh.. Why can't I get him in my bed? Do we have to go to the club? Can't we just stay in the car and go at it like rabbits?

"Wow.. You look.." He coughed and blinked. Still staring at my body. "you look amazing, Bella." He said huskily, clearing his throat.

"That makes one of us." I teased. Of course that was a lie, he looked like sex on legs. He gave me a wink and a smile before turning the car on and driving to the club.

* * *

Loud music, loud clothes, loud people. That's what's in the club. I don't even remember the name of the club. Only that it served some good drinks! Wooo!

Okay, I was a little drunk..

Who was I kidding? I'm fucking drunk as a skunk. Hee hee. Skunk. They smell funny.

Edward kept serving me drinks and made me take shots. I tried to resist, really I did! But who could say no to him when he pouts? Awww.. He's so adorable!

"Hey, pretty lady.. Wanna dance?" A male voice said from behind me, breaking me from my drunk thoughts as he pressed his body against mine, trapping me.

"No, thanks.. I have someone else to dance with.." I hiccuped and tried to find Edward. I caught him making out with a girl not too far from me. _Ouch.. That hurt.. My heart hurts a lot.._

"Hmm.. Seems like he's busy." The man said, pressing a wet kiss to the back of my head. "Why don't we go back to my place and have some fun?"

"No." I whispered, struggling to get out of his hold. Ouch, god dammit. Stop holding onto me so tightly you bafoon!

"That's too bad, sweetheart. You're coming anyway." He said as he pulled me outside the club. My eyes were frantically searching for Edward, or even Alice. I couldn't find either of them as I struggled to free myself from this big oafs hold.

"Let her go," I heard someone say from behind me. "and maybe I'll let you keep your fingers." A strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, the oaf let go of me.

"Hey man, that's my catch tonight. Go find some other slut." Uh, excuse me? I am not a slut, you baboon!

"Well, she's my date. My _girlfriend_. So beat it, or I'll beat you." Oh, hello! What was that? I turned my head slightly to see who it was that was holding onto my waist. Edward!

Wait. He just called me his girlfriend.

He just called me his girlfriend.

And I'm his date.

Eeeeek! I'm dying. My heart.. It's beating so fast.. His hand is so low on my hip, so warm.

Is it just me, or is it hot out? Woo. I'm already sweating.

"Come on, Bella. Lets go." Edward growled. Fuck. Me. He growled. That was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. Do it again, Edward! Do it again! "Get in the car. Now." Oh my, oh my! There's that growl again! I feel tingles between my legs.. Oooh..

With a smug ass smile on my face, I made my way to the car and jumped in. Edward got in less than a second later and started the car. I waved at the goof that was still standing outside the club and staring at us before we zoomed down the street.

"Do me a favour, Bell?" He said, huffing and puffing and looking oh so sexy.

"Anything.." I slurred.

"Distract me. Before I turn the car around and go back to the club to hunt that disgusting mother fucker down and break every bone in his body."

Ou. Angry Edward. Sexy. His eyes were piercing green, and they were staring at the road so intensely. Oh, Edward. I can distract you. Just let me put my hands down your pants.. I could do wonderful things to you.

Instead, I said the most stupid yet safest thing, "Put your seatbelt on."

He chuckled and smiled for the rest of the drive. Oh, that smile.. So beautiful..

* * *

I groaned, hearing birds chip from outside. I tried to cover my head with my pillow but the annoying things kept singing a happy tune. What's to be happy about, little shits? It's Wednesday morning.. Which means I have work.. Ughhh..

I blinked and tried to remember last night again. I remember going to a club with Edward, Alice and Jasper. I remember having so much to drink. I remember Edward having to drive me home. I remember having even more to drink once he left. And something else.. What is it? Oh I know what it is! I sent him-

The damn birds started singing again. You stupid things! Go away! Now I forgot what I did! Ugh.

The annoying things wouldn't shut up, so I picked my pillow up and threw it at my window, scaring them away. "That's what I thought." I huffed, rubbing my head and putting it down on my bed again. Hmm.. That felt nice.. Maybe I should just call in sick today? Yes, I should do that.

I groaned and sat up again, realizing that I was not dressed in my dress from last night but a loose shirt and sweatpants. Wait, who's shirt was this? It's white.. And it smells like cinnamons and-

Oh my god.. This is Edward shirt! The one he was wearing from last night! Why am I wearing his shirt?!

And then it hit me. Last night after he dropped me off back home..

_I giggled, poking Edwards side as he drove. "Seatbelt, buster." I reminded him for the second time after he had asked me to distract him. He sighed and finally put it on, glaring at me with annoyed and amused eyes. Let me rephrase that. Beautiful, glorious, annoyed and amused eyes._

_"Happy?" He said, trying not to smirk._

_"Very." I grinned, blowing him a kiss. "Wouldn't want little Eddie to get hurt, now, would we?" I giggled and took my seatbelt off, leaning closer to him and putting my head on his shoulder._

_"If I have to wear my seatbelt, then so do you."_

_"Why? It's annoying."_

_"Wouldn't want little Bella to get hurt, now would we?" He chuckled. I wrinkled my nose and sat up, putting the seatbelt on again. "I'm dropping you off at your place, think you'll be okay?" I nodded "And no more drinking for you."_

_"But-"_

_"No." He glared at me again. I sighed and kept quiet for the rest of the ride._

I shook my head. No, no. That's not important. The car ride wasn't important at all. It was something else.. Something I did after he dropped me off at home..

Oh my god.. Don't tell me I did that..

_Edward had just left me. He carried me up the stairs to my apartment, tucked me in, and left. Aww.. And I was having so much fun teasing him. Nipping his neck, his fingers. Damn, he tasted good._

_I reached for my phone, which was beside my bed, and sent him a text._

A text.. What did I send him?

Reaching for my iPhone, I prayed to god it wasn't that bad..

I opened up my messages and, sure enough, I had sent him a text. No, more than one. Oh god..

_I miss u_

**Go to bed, Bella.**

_No i wnt u here wit me. I cant sleep without u_

**Goodnight, love.**

_LUV. Hah. I like that wrd. Wanna play a game_

**What kind of game?**

_The luv game._

**Never heard of it.**

_Hre, lok tis: _

_I heard you're a player, so lets play a game._

_Lets sweet talk._

_Lets play fight._

_Lets talk 24/7._

_Lets tell each other "good morning" and "good night" everyday._

_Lets take walks together._

_Lets give each other nicknames._

_Lets hangout with each others friends._

_Lets go on dates._

_Lets talk on the phone all night long._

_Lets hold each other._

_Lets kiss and hug each other._

_And whoever falls in love first, loses._

**You want us to be together?**

_Thts the game!_

**Challenge accepted.**

Oh, fuck me.

Wait a second..

FUCK ME. Edward and I are dating!

I'm never drinking again.

Nor am I sever using "text talk" again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think of this? I hope it was good. :) Honestly I've always wanted to write something like this but I kept putting it off because I was afraid of the people not liking it. Please review and check out my other two twilight stories that I'm currently working on. _By Royal Blood_ and Take My Hand. You know where to look to find them. :)**

**Remember guys. I love reviews, and the more I get, the sooner I update. ;)**

**~Lunar**


End file.
